


Knoxville

by zvi



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Community: multipodicity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair muses about what might have happened in Knoxville, Tennesee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knoxville

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knoxville](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5250) by Resonant. 



[Knoxville as read by zvi](http://ubuntuone.com/7EtqOv3YoSDZ8OA9r0tNVN). Right-click to download or click directly to stream. 4.7 MB MP3 file. 20 min 19 sec.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally [podficced by Laurie](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/knoxville)


End file.
